


give us a little love

by yoonminsmofo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Scientific Research, Scientist!Liam, doctor!niall, mpreg!zayn, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminsmofo/pseuds/yoonminsmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a genetic mutation and while Liam wants him for experimentation, Niall's his doctor who takes care of his checkups and watches out for him in his unusual predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give us a little love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fries/gifts).



> prompt from @fries "Okay. Au where Zayn is the first man to ever get pregnant, but it was from a scientific experiment, not sex, and Dr. Niall is responsible for his checkups" 
> 
> So this is my adaptation for the prompt!

Niall groans as an incessant ringing jumps between his blank thoughts. He sprawls himself further along the large mattress, but ends up reaching for his phone when it doesn't stop. He puts the speaker on and throws it to the other end of the bed knowing who's calling. 

"Liam, you gave me off today. Why the fuck are you calling?" There's a short fleeting silence where Niall thinks someone else has called, but Liam's soft voice comes in seconds later. 

"I know, I'm sorry, Niall. I just. I think I may have found something completely impossible," he says like he's preoccupied. But when isn't he. 

Niall groans out loud before he stands up and hears the pop and snap in his joints. "If it's impossible, you probably didn't find anything at all," Niall says sarcastically. He can practically hear Liam's eye roll. "The sun's not even up yet, this better be fucking good." 

Niall pulls up into the nearly empty Payne Tech parking lot with some loud music keeping him from dozing and a quick coffee. There's another car that Niall sees now and he wonders whose it could be. 

Maybe Louis, Niall thinks. But then again, Louis just rides with Liam. Harry works here, right? No, he actually doesn't. But him and Liam are a package deal so he would've ridden with Louis and Liam. 

Niall pins it on hallucinations and too much coffee. 

He swiped his card at the double doors and they open up to him, fortunately. Of course he has the faulty card, shit thing barely works. 

He takes the elevator up to Liam's office and he has to admit, he loves it here when it's like this. When it's empty and the halls are empty and there's just that modern feel of glass windows and glass walls. It looks nice during the day, the sun coming in and the trees casting dancing shadows, but at night, when he can see the moon in all her glory, he just likes it a little more. 

The elevator dings before the door opens up to Liam's floor where a light is on at the office furthest back. Niall doesn't mind the walk. 

"Lima, I'm-" Niall stops in his tracks when someone he doesn't know turns to him. The man's gorgeous, regardless, but he looks frightened at the way Niall made his entrance. "Hi! You're not Liam." 

The pretty boy's about to speak up when Liam comes into the room. 

"Niall! Hey, mate! Meet Zayn!" 

Zayn seems less shy around Liam, in fact, he kinda breaks into a soft smile when Liam comes back into the room, all the tension leaving his body. Weird. 

Regardless, Niall walks up to Zayn and sticks a hand out for the pretty guy to shake. He's hesitant at first, but he does shake Niall's hand and give him a little side smile. 

"Well, Lima! Besides asking me to come here to meet a really pretty guy, why am I up right now and here?" At that, Liam smiles before he leads both of them to his lab where Louis works on something on the computer and Harry walks around like a lost puppy. 

Liam heads off to stand behind Louis and looks over the computer before pulling it up on the bigger presentation screen. Niall's a little lost when a visual anatomy of a male's stomach pops up. Niall's about to ask Zayn if he knew a thing, but the black haired boy stared at the ground with a very prominent blush. 

Alright. 

"Liam, what is that?" Niall asks. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants as he investigates the picture. He didn't take three years of anatomy for nothing. 

"This here," Liam says as he goes up to the screen, "is Zayn's stomach." Niall looks up at the picture and feels indifferent. What's the deal? "Zayn is a male, yes, but look really well and what do you see?" Niall rolls his eyes because he fucking knows the parts of both a female's and a male's stomach, thanks, Liam. But he looks anyway, if only to entertain Liam. He looks closely and keeps looking and keeps looking- but nothing. 

"Liam, there's nothi-" he stops. His eyes widen. That doesn't belong there. That's not. What is that? Niall looks up at Liam with questioning eyes as he tries to figure it out. He knows the anatomy of both males and females. How does he not know what this is? 

"Zayn Malik is the first male in human history to have a uterus and ovaries inside of him along with all the natural male organs." 

Niall turns to the man awkwardly standing in the back whose blush has deepened greatly. Niall doesn't understand why he's blushing, though; he can get pregnant! That's major! That's a completely huge step in scientific study! They can find out what happened and how it happened and study the way that it could keep happening. 

"Oh my god," Niall breathes. He's rendered entirely speechless by this entire notion. "Liam. We've entirely changed the course of history!" Liam nods like he's proud of himself and he cheers before bringing Niall into a big hug. 

This is it. Niall the doctor and Liam the scientist, the two of them working their entire lives for this one moment. 

***

To say Zayn is scared is a ridiculous understatement. He was completely on board with this, Liam knowing about his obsession with children and him wanting children. But after sitting through papers and contracts and terms and regulations, Zayn feels a little queasy. He didn't think this through too well.

Niall took him down three floors to his office where he asked him to lie out for a mandatory checkup and to get some of the information Liam needs. Zayn felt his heart beat wildly as he sat and waited for Niall to come back in and to finish the checkups. He just wanted to go back home. 

Niall comes back in in a little while as he runs some tests with a gentle smile that puts Zayn at ease. 

"You excited about all of this?" Niall asks while he waits for his computer to calculate up some information. He turns to the pretty boy who has an obviously worried look in his eye. Niall tries his best to smile at him and try to help him settle him down. 

Zayn looks up and he nods, because regardless of the worth, he knows he wants to be a part of this. He wants to be a part of the ground breaking study to endure male pregnancy. He wants a kid of his own and knows that this wouldn't be possible without his contribution. So he nods at Niall and gives a smile. Yeah. Yeah, he's excited. 

"If you have any questions or anything, you'll just have to ask Liam or I. We're here for you, yeah?" Niall says, though his eyes never leave the computer screen. "Pardon me for asking, but have you ever had unprotected sex?" Zayn's genuinely surprised by the question as it would seem obvious if he has. 

"No," he shakes his head. "But wouldn't I be pregnant if I did?" he asked because he's still terribly confused. He watches Niall's little chuckle before the blond's gorgeous blue eyes land on his own honeyed eyes. 

"It seems so, but since you don't have a vagina, the sperm wouldn't lead straight to the uterus. So what Liam's made is a little serum injection that'll send it straight into your uterus or the makeup of your uterus to see if you could possibly be impregnated that way." Zayn nods along though the thought of something being injected inside him is almost horrifying. 

He does have a question, though. "What about if I do get pregnant? How will you get the baby out?" A chill runs up and down his spine at the words. A baby; his baby, at that. 

"We would have to perform a Caesarean because there's no other way. It would take about six weeks to get to heal." Niall types that into his computer just as a little side note in case Zayn wonders about it again.  

"And if it doesn't work and I don't get pregnant?" If it's a miscarriage and I don't get my baby? Zayn looks up at Niall with worried eyes. He's finding himself getting quite comfortable with literally the only person he'll have constant association with for about a year. He sighs heavily. 

Niall has a sad look in his eye when he turns back to Zayn. "Then we would have wasted your time and we would have not found out a thing. We're only able to do it once for you even if it works. So if it doesn't, we'll have to find another male with your condition," Niall explains. "The only problem with that is you're rare. We could potentially never be able to figure out this analysis." Zayn nods at him. So he won't die. Okay, good. 

He does wonder what the future will be like for him, though.

** 

Niall performs the injection through a surgery four weeks after then when Niall and Zayn have moved into the lab; Zayn, as a precious genetic mutation, and Niall as his guardian. 

Zayn doesn't have much at home and it's nothing that will be missed as he settles into his new home away from home. The bed's a little too hard and everything looks a little too modern and bleak for his taste, but what can he do about it. 

He's ready to give up his life for something that may not even pull through. He strokes his stomach where he imagines the serum was injected and smiles a little. 

**

Every week, he has a new checkup. Every week, it's him on a hospital bed and Niall poking at different parts of his body to indicate what hurts. Every week, Niall's asking questions and trying to dig into Zayn's mind. 

There's no spike in mood or behavior until exactly five weeks later. 

Zayn goes down to Niall's lab, like usual, but before he can even step in, a deep pain presses against his back. He feels like screaming out as what feels like a blade slices right into him. 

"Fuck," he mutters. He can't move. His entire body is caught rigged. "Fuck, Niall," he says a little louder. He wraps a protective hand around his stomach as he cries out again. He squeezes his eyes shut against the pain. He's gonna blackout. 

But soft hands are holding his waist gently and tightly as he leans into the other body. Niall's got him wrapped up in his arms as he holds up his entire body. Zayn depends on the other body as the blond man pulls Zayn along to the lab. He picks up the sensitive man who lies back on the bed with a hurt whimper on his tongue. 

"Hey, Zayn, tell me what's going on. C'mon, gotta talk to me," Niall says. He sets up the ultrasound hastily as Zayn continues to cry out in pain. God, Liam would kill him if he were here. "Zayn, you need to talk to me in case this gets out of hand. We'll take an ultrasound, but you have to tell me what hurts the most."

Niall doesn't get a response. He swears under his breath before taking matters into his own hand. He lifts Zayn up to take the shirt from his stomach before letting him lie back. The gel that Niall slicks along Zayn's slightly bulging stomach is cold, but it warms quickly when Niall kneads the gel around comfortably. He takes the remote from the wall and before pressing it to Zayn's stomach, he grips the black haired boy's hand tightly. 

Fortunately, Niall doesn't notice a thing out of usual place, but this is an unusual predicament, so he can't know. He places the pain on contraction and the expansion of Zayn's stomach over his small frame soon enough. 

By the time he's done and has wiped up the gel from Zayn's stomach, said boy lies still with a heaving chest. "Did you see anything wrong with me?" Zayn still feels a little pain, but he's calmed a little. "Is anything wrong?" 

He slumps down a little, a protective hand on his stomach when Niall shakes his head. "Nothing looks out of place. I think it's just that development is starting for you and because you are a male, stretching isn't so usual and especially not with your fit frame," Niall pauses, aware of what he just said. "And so when your embryo starts growing and developing, your stomach will too. You'll most likely have many pains in your back, chest, thighs, and stomach. If it ever hurts so much, I have some meds you could take for the pain." Zayn considers it, but he shakes his head because he doesn't want to harm the baby. He doesn't want to try anything that could hurt him or his baby. 

"You did good, though. You did great, actually. But it only gets more painful from here," Niall says. He helps Zayn stand back up and helps him stretch with a secured hand on his lower back. "I'll be here, though. Anytime you need anything, my door's open, yeah?" 

He's already passed two months. He can survive the rest of this. 

** 

Actually, it does get much much worse. 

Zayn's pain is unbearable, lately. His head throbs and he ends up yelling at Niall for everything; for not making dinner the right way, for not staying up with him, for not buying him the right cookies. It's for every small little thing the blond does and Zayn's not sure he enjoys this anymore. 

He's not sure if he wants this anymore. 

"Zayn, you need to calm down a little. The amount of stress you're putting on yourself and the baby is too much," Liam explains. He's dropped by to do some studies and see the results this far. 

Niall must've told him about the mood swings, Zayn thinks because he's been nothing but calm since Liam, Louis, and Harry showed up. But maybe it's Harry's soft self showing him love. 

"Leave him alone, Liam. This is a natural way of acting," Harry says. He knows how pregnant woman act and he knows that Zayn's just going through some hormones which is entirely natural regardless of the light Liam's put him under. "Just let him breathe a bit." 

Zayn's entirely grateful for the curly haired boy as he nudges into his neck and holds on to the illusion of being loved. 

He tells himself that's not what this is about and his hormones are making him say silly things, but he doesn't even believe himself. 

That night, he curls up into Harry's side and falls fast asleep happily for the first time in a long time. 

**

Zayn notices something in the days that follow the week Liam, Louis, and Harry spent with them: Niall's not Niall. It feels weird to have the blond boy act so curt with him. It feels weird to not have Niall to talk to and joke with. 

"So. How are you, Zayn?" Niall asks, his eyes never lifting from the clipboard. Zayn immediately hates the way it sounds so formal, like him and Niall aren't friends. Like they don't fucking live together. No. It only reminds Zayn that he's alone and he has no one but his doctor. 

"Fine, I suppose. Same as always," he says lowly. His stupid fucking hormones are getting the better of him as he sniffs and he feels his breathing exaggerate. Tears fill up his eyes, and he looks anywhere but up to try and rush the tears away. 

"Alright then. Nothing's going wrong?" 

Zayn shakes his head, but a migraine begins to form and he immediately stops. "N-No," he chokes through a sob. He tries to press it down, but the tears begin to flow. He subconsciously holds onto his now very prominent stomach. 

"Zayn?" Niall puts a hand on his wrist, so, so close to his belly. So, so close to where he wants another person's hands most. He can't stop the sob that bursts through him at the sad thought. 

"Zayn, what's wrong?" Niall cups his chin in between two hands and makes him look up. Zayn's staring into the gates of heaven as otherworldly eyes stare down at him and burn him from the inside. "C'mon, talk to me." 

And Zayn lets it all out. 

"I'm supposed to be fucking happy, Niall. I'm supposed to have someone holding my hand and helping me out. I'm supposed to have someone that cherishes this baby as much as I do. We're supposed to make someone else happy as someone else is supposed to make us happy. 

"It just all hurts and sometimes I do yell at you and sometimes I do break down, but god damn it this is really difficult to go through alone. You have to understand that." Zayn knows he's been nothing but a jerk to Niall, but he needs Niall to understand what he's going through. He's going through this majorly alone. 

He can't help the tears and he feels pathetic and probably looks just as bad. His entire body shakes and he wants to try and place a hand on his stomach to soothe himself, but he just can't. He just can't be calmed down. 

"Zayn, please. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm sorry you feel so alone. I'm sorry I haven't done anything for you," Niall apologizes. He gently takes Zayn's hand and brings his other hand down to his belly. Zayn's eyes widen dramatically before he cries out again. 

The other man's hand is so warm on his belly after weeks of cold gel and latex gloves, that his senses override him. Zayn clutches the hand in his a little tighter and he knows he can't get used to this. 

But he'll try to take every moment of this as he can. 

** 

He wakes up early in the morning in a cold sweat. His heart thumps like a rabbit, his wrist throbbing with the pulse of his heartbeat. He gets up off the bed, his feet on the cold tile and his chest and stomach exposed. He's hurting a lot, inexplicably, and he's scared he may be going into labor. Niall said something about his baby being born premature due to his circumstances and that's a scary thought to Zayn. He wants his baby to be healthy. 

The space between Niall's and Zayn's rooms isn't that vast, so the black haired boy holds onto his stomach and bears through the pain to get to Niall. 

"Niall," he knocks on the door loudly. "Niall, please." 

The blond comes out quick and takes one look at Zayn before leading him in and onto his rucked up bed. Zayn lies comfortably and sleepy. It smells like Niall. 

A gentle hand pushes at some points of his stomach before a flat palm presses down. Zayn groans for whatever reason. 

"Okay, Zayn, you're okay. Just breathe for me, alright? Breathe," Niall says. His voice is so assuring. His hands are so warm. His arms are so big. 

A wet spot uncomfortably nudges Zayn's pelvic area and it leaves him disgusted if not dead tired. 

He vaguely hears Niall curse under his breath before he blacks out surrounded by Niall's smell and his alluring voice. 

**

Zayn's not in his bed. He's not in his room, for god's sake. He's never seen this room before. 

The sun bleeds through the glass and into every little crevice, covering the new but lived in room. Zayn smiles around for a second to see what he can pick up. 

It takes the little Irish flag inside a pen cup on an opposite wall desk and Niall's smell in the sheets he's balled up to let him know where he is. He rubs his stomach softly as the door opens up. 

"You're up," Niall says gently. He comes by Zayn and smiles lightly. "You had a rough night." 

And there's still that. Zayn gets hit with the memories and the fact that he invaded Niall's room for his own selfish reasons. 

"I'm so sorry about last night, Ni. That was completely out of line," Zayn begins explaining, but Niall waves his hand in the air as in to shut him up. 

"Don't even mention it, Zayn. I'm here for you, right? I'm your doctor and your companion through all this. We're here together through this." Zayn's shocked, to say the least, at the words that leave Niall's mouth. Just a few days ago, the blond was being curt with him and just seeing him for checkups. And now, the blond comes in to his own room to a half naked Zayn with a huge bump that Niall admires with a laugh. He likes that Niall's trying and that he's being so compassionate to him and his baby. 

"She's getting big, huh?" And Zayn stops. 

Did Niall just say- 

"She?" his eyes are wide in surprise. "She? Like, a little baby girl?" When Niall nods, Zayn bursts out crying as he pulls Niall right into a hug. A baby girl! He's having a little baby girl! 

Niall pulls back and looks at him with a fond smile that attracts Zayn. The blond wipes his tears away and laughs as his hand rubs Zayn's stomach slightly. 

"I made breakfast so you and the little champ should come and eat."

** 

Now, Zayn absolutely knew he was  going into labor.

He went to Niall because he was having bad contractions and from then on, Zayn was wheeled to the lab where Niall called Liam. He lifted the black haired boy onto the bed and told him to lie back, anguish evident in his tone. 

Liam showed up ten minutes later ready for a game of operation as Louis and Harry followed with a vase of bright, white gardenias and a medium sized teddy bear that Zayn deemed Marivik's property. 

And although everything was fine and dandy for a couple of hours, when a blinding pain hit him and he started screaming, he knew what was coming. He'd been preparing for this for months now. He could do this. 

Louis and Harry left the room quick while Liam set up. But Niall; Niall pressed the anesthesia mask onto Zayn's face before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Zayn couldn't feel anything after that. 

** 

The Caesarean went without a hitch. Little Marivik Malik was born healthy and alive. 

The only problem was the other Malik. Liam assured Niall that these things happened all the time, but the effects from the anesthesia still hadn't worn off of Zayn after close to two and a half hours now. 

"What if he doesn't make it? What if something went wrong with him? What if he leaves Marivik alone? What is she gonna do? What about me? What about-"

"Niall, calm down. He'll be alright. He's alright. Just breathe." 

Niall held Marivik the entire time as a way to soothe his nerves. He felt like he was responsible for the little bundle whenever her dad wasn't around and he felt indebted to spend all his time with the baby he was focused on since the beginning. 

She was a beautiful little girl, of course, with her dad's skin and his dark, coarse hair. But what shocked Niall were her soft gray/blue eyes and the way they opened up to Niall first. He choked up on it with tears in his eyes as he smiled at the little girl and brought her close for a kiss. She was so smooth and so warm. 

Niall figured he could've been less selfish - could have given Harry those five minutes instead of shooing him off - but he felt connected to her. He heard her heartbeat first, he saw her sonogram first, he saw her eyes first. He felt her kicking at his hand through a warm and bloated tummy. He loved her. 

"Niall," the four boys distantly heard. "Niall." Another weak groan. 

With little Marivik secure in his arms and in her blanket, Niall got up and sped walked to where Zayn was frantically looking around with a more than exhausted face. When he sees Niall, though, his face glows and he opens his arms. They maintain eye contact, continuing to stare deep into each other's eyes until Niall's close enough to hand off Marivik. 

Zayn's scared. He remembers the first day of school and how he didn't let go of his mom. He remembers his first tattoo and how he almost backed out last second. He remembers senior prom with the pretty black girl that was so into him while he just watched the brunette boy at the other end of the gym. Scared. He was always scared of these small little things. 

But this wasn't small. This wasn't little. This was a living child that Allah entrusted him with. This was an actual human that Zayn gave birth to and would vow to protect forever. There was no fear like this one. There could never be a bigger fear than going into a big and bad world alone with a baby girl and a rare condition. 

"Zayn," Niall whispers as if he can read Zayn's brain. Zayn's not so convinced he can't. "She's beautiful. She's really beautiful." 

Zayn eyes fill with tears as he takes the small girl who looks up at him curiously until it clicks. She smiles, or at least tries to, and babbles up at him. Zayn's head over heels already. 

"Hi, baby. Hi, my love," Zayn coos down at her. He lets a tear fall when he sees her blue eyes and he instantly looks up at Niall's blue eyes. "You're such a beautiful little girl." 

Niall steps back to leave the room, but Zayn calls him back in. 

"Don't leave," he says as he lies back with Marivik against his chest. "C'mon. You are half the reason she's here." 

Niall and Zayn both ignore the implications as the blond wedges into the space between the bed frame and Zayn's arm. 

**

Marivik and Zayn are both healthy when they're officially released. Louis, Liam, and Harry came by to help clean up the place and to say bye to Zayn who would be heading to Bradford very soon. 

Niall smiled at him when everything was packed. "You ready to go?" Zayn looked at the blond and nodded lightly. He hugged each of the boys once more before getting into the passenger seat of Niall's car. Zayn hated to leave, but he had to go see his mom for a few weeks. He'd be back as soon as possible so his new friends could help him and visit around. 

The drive was fairly silent hold for Marivik's mumbling in her sleep and the light radio. Zayn could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest as he saw the airport come into view. 

"Well, Zayn," Niall says. His voice sounds short and almost annoyed, but he tries to press it down with a fake smile. "Maybe we can go sit inside for a bit?" Zayn nods. Yes. He could go for a coffee or three. 

Marivik smiles at Niall when he takes her small body. She coos up at him with a hand pulling on his bottom lip. 

"What are you doing?" he says in mock question. She laughs at the way his accent curls around the words and makes her hand vibrate. "I said what are you doing?" he says again and can't help the smile when she babbles and tries clapping. 

"Niall," the blond boy looks to Zayn who's done at the ticketing booth and beckons him over. 

"Who's that?" He points to Zayn and the little girl giggles as her eyes glow when she sees her father. "Is that your Baba?" Marivik smiles at the nickname as she reaches for her father, the dark skinned man taking the dark skinned girl into his chest. 

It's an hour and a half until boarding begins and Zayn gives Niall a ten to surprise him with Starbucks while they wait. The blond cackles a "yes, dear" before getting him a peppermint mocha and a warm vanilla bean milk for Marivik. Zayn thanks him with a groan before he sips the drink and smiles. This was just what he needed. 

"C'mon, Mari. You want something to drink, too?" He pours it into her cup after he makes sure that it isn't hot before giving it to her. She takes the nipple of the bottle and drinks it quick. Niall loves her affinity with eating. 

They sit in a quiet peace for the rest of the time until they call Zayn to boarding. The black haired boy jumps in his seat like he's surprised the announcement came on so quick. He looks at Niall sadly, but the blond misses it in favor of picking up Marivik. 

"Well," Niall whistles through gritted teeth. This wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe a quick hug or a high five and then out of each other's lives; done. This, this sudden attraction and not wanting to let go of each other shouldn't have arisen. 

But the black haired boy stands up, takes his bags and his baby, and says bye to Niall solemnly before walking to the boarding station. 

No. No, Niall, no. He yelled at himself. No, don't be so stupid. 

He stood up. He left his cup there and yelled for the black haired boy almost at the gate he couldn't cross. He yelled loudly, once again, and was oddly surprised when Marivik started reaching back for him. He ran to catch up to them. 

"Zayn, wait," the blond boy looked up at the black haired boy who had been crying. His face looks sad as he tries to wipe the tears away but he fails at it when a sob rips through him. Niall kisses Marivik softly on the cheek before he cups Zayn's cheek. "How do you still look so beautiful?" 

And he kisses him. Niall actually presses forward and kisses the black haired boy. Marivik hugs around both of their necks and holds them close to her with a little laugh. 

"No need to cry, my loves," he says at the two Maliks that have bombarded his life. "I'll see you guys when you come back home. I'll set up a little baby room in my flat. There's plenty of room for you guys if you want it." 

Zayn looks at him and is once again struck with the amazing person that is Niall. He nods silently and pulls him into a thankful hug. A thanks for ever stepping foot into my life. 

Niall kisses the both of them once more before Zayn has to go and Niall watches the plane take off with a fuzzy feeling in his belly and a slight tingle in his lips.


End file.
